Harry Potter und die Nibelungen
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Harry und Co. beim Theaterspielen. Was da so alles schiefgeht... Und erst die Rollenverteilung! Draco als wunderschöne Blondie Kriemhild! Bitte reviewt!!!!


**Snape****, Malfoy, Lupin, Harry und Konsorten in:  
  
Die Nibelungen!!!  
  
  
  
_1. Akt: Kriemhilds Traum_  
  
**_Die Rollen wurden sehr zum Wehleiden aller beteiligten gelost, glaubt ihr etwa dass Snape gerne Hagen von Tronje spieken würde? Das wäre wohl eher die Rolle für Lockhart, der kriegt aber nur schwule Nebenrollen ^.~ Naja und Malfoy macht sich doch gut als wunscherschöne Blondine Kriemhild ^-^  
  
Dislaimer: Alle HP Charaktere gehören J.K Rowling und die Nibelungen gehören keine Ahnung wem, auf jeden Fall nicht mir. Des weiteren gehört OB der Firma die Tampongs herstellt, wie auch immer sie heißen mag._**  
  
Besetzung: Kriemhild: Draco Malfoy**

2 Adler: Crabbe und Goyle Falke: 

Lockhart 

Mutter von Kriemhild: Hermine 

Erzähler: ein leicht genervter Professor Moody 

Gunter: Seamus Finnigan 

Gernot: Dean Thomas 

Giselher (schwuler Name): Marcus Flint  
  
**Der Nibelungen erster Teil**  
  
**Moody**: "König Dankrat von Burgund hinterlies nach seinem tot 3 Söhne Gunter, Gernot und Giselher  
  
**Seamus, Dean und Marcus stellen sich in ihren wunderbaren, pollierten Ritterrüstungen, blöd in die Ecke und gaffen doofdämlich, weil kein text für sie vorgesehen ist (beinahe wie im Buch, jeder kennt sie aber keiner weiss wozu sie nützlich sind)  
  
Moody:** "und eine Tochter Kriemhild."  
  
**Draco**** tritt mit wallendem Goldhaar auf, klimpert verführerisch mit den Augen, so dass die Kunstwimpern sich lösen und schief in seinem Gesicht hängen. Dazu trägt ein ein zuckersüßes gelb blau karriertes kleid mit weißer schürze.  
**  
**Moody****:** "Das Mädchen wuchs unter dem Schutz und Schirm.  
  
**Seamus, Dean und Marcus packen Regenschirm aus und halten ihn über "Kriemhild**"  
  
**Moody**: "DARF ICH AUCH MAL AUSREDEN?"  
  
**Stille  
**  
**Moody****:** "Schön. Schutz und Schirm ihrer Brüder zu einer holdseligen Jungfrau heran. [warum sollte ich hier einen Gag einbauen, der Orginaltext spricht für sich] Sie war so schön und dabei von so keuscher Sitte, daß sie allen Frauen des Reiches."  
  
**Fred, George und Lee stürmen als Frauen verkleidet auf die Bühne, rutschen vor Malfoy auf den Knien herum un beten ihn an. Dann gehen sie wieder von der Bühne**  
  
**Moody**: " .zum Vorbild wurde und der Ruf ihrer Tugend weit hinaus in andere Länder Drang."  
  
**Seamus leise:** "Amen."  
  
**Moody**: " Einmal geschah es nun, dass Kriemhild träumte, die habe sich einen Falken aufgezogen."  
  
**Lockhart tritt mit ein Paar schief geklebten Federn auf die Bühne und stellt sich schmollend neben Draco (Kriemhild)  
  
Moody**: "Da seien zwei Adler gekommen."  
  
**Nix passiert  
**  
**Moody**** räuspert sich**  
  
**Moody**: "Da seien zwei Adler gekommen!!!???  
  
**Immer noch nix passiert  
**  
**Moody****:** "Können die zwei nicht mal während den Theaterproben voneinander lassen??? CRABBE GOYLE, BEWEGT EURE FETTEN ÄRSCHE HIERHER!"  
  
**Crabbe**** und Goyle kommen auf die Bühne geschlufft.**  
  
**Moody****:** "Schön, dass sie auch mal voneinander ablassen konnten."  
  
**Crabbe****:** "Du Goyle, der diskriminiert grade Schwule, oder?"  
  
**Moody**: "Herrgott nochmal spielt eure Szene, dann könnt ihr mit dem ekligen Zeug weitermachen."  
  
**Goyle**: "Woher wissen sie, dass das so eklig sein soll, Professor?"  
  
**Moody****:** "Ich hatte eine schwere Kindheit!"  
  
**Moody**: "Nun denn, Da seien zwei Adler gekommen und hätten das edle Tier vor ihren Augen zerrissen."  
  
**Crabbe**** und Goyle reißen Lockhart die mühsam mit Pattex angeklebten Federn von Leib**  
  
**Moody****:** "Das ängstigte sie so sehr, dass sie ihrer Mtter erzählte, was ihr im Schlaf begegnet sei."  
  
**Hermine tritt auf mit nem Kochlöffel in der Hand und Harrys Brille auf der Nasenspitze  
**  
**Moody**: " Frau Ute wusste die Erscheinung also zu deuten."  
  
**Hermine:** "Der Falke den du zogst ist ein edler Mann, stell dir einfach Harry vor, das tun wir doch alle, nicht wahr?"  
  
**Moody**: "Ähm. Hallo?"  
  
**Hermine**: "Wie auch immer: Aber wenn Gott ihn nicht vor seinen Feinden schützt, wirst du ihn bal verlieren."  
  
**Draco**** mit zuckersüßer Kastratenstimme :** " Wenn ich nun weiss, was mir droht, kann ich mich vor dem Unheil hüten (yayme, kondome gegen Liebe ^.~) Niemals werde ich dulden, dass ein Mann mir nahetritt. Bin doch nicht schwul."  
  
**Moody****:** "Mister Malfoy, ich."  
  
"**Draco**: "Schon gut, schon gut."  
  
**Hermine:** "Kind, die Liebe kommt wie ein Sturmwind, du kannst dich nicht vor ihr schützen. Und glaube mir, höchste Seligkeit auf erden wird dem Weib nur durch die Minne (Minne? Moment mal, hab ich da was nicht mitgekriegt?) eines stolzen Manns zuteil."  
  
**Draco****:** "Mag sein, dass du recht hast. Aber viele Männer künden, dass die Liebe den Frauen auch das tiefste Leid bereiten kann. So will ich beides meiden. Wonne und Schmerz und meine Tage werden ruhig dahingehen (ja, dafür hat sie den neuen OB jetzt mit geschwungenen Rillen).  
  
**Moody**: "Viele Helden trugen nach der schönen Jungfrau Verlangen, doch sie wollte von Heirat nichts wissen und lebte mit ihren Anverwandten zufrieden auf der stolzen Burg. Doch eines Tages musst auch Kriemhild sich der Liebe beugen.  
  
**Harry**: "Nene, bücken. und zwar für mich uhahahahahahaha  
  
  
  
**_Hm... okay, ich gebs ja zu, nicht sehr orginell, hab auch nur so einfach in einem Anfall von Schreibwut den ersten Akt geschrieben, geht eventuell mit genügend Feetback in die zweite Runde, aber mir war einfach so danach. Habt Nacsicht, ich muss noch so viele Klausuren schreiben und sitze trotzdem noch an meinen Tausend angefangenen Fanfics und schreibe halb im Liebesrausch (jähh wann ist Donnerstag?????) Mit zu viel Nikotin inner Birne und überhaupt bin ich voll krank  
  
Trotzdem Danke fürs Lesen, diesen Müll widme ich keinem  
  
Eventuell bis zum 2. Akt Jung-Siegfried, alias Ron Weasley und Pansy Prakinson in der Rolle des Monsters  
  
* kissknuddel* eure Kakyuu_**


End file.
